


[podfic] to all of the queens that are fighting alone

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: (off-page), Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I, Cultural Differences, Diplomacy, Female Character of Color, Gen, Genocide, Jewelry, K'miri, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics, Royalty, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26754616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Queen Thayet of Tortall receives an ambassador from King Dusan zhir Anduo, warlord of Sarain.
Relationships: Alanna of Pirate's Swoop and Olau & Thayet jian Wilima, Buriram Tourakom & Thayet jian Wilima, George Cooper & Thayet jian Wilima
Kudos: 3
Collections: Chromatic Characters Podfic Anthology I





	[podfic] to all of the queens that are fighting alone

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [to all of the queens that are fighting alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144158) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



> Thank you to rain_sleet_snow and to all the people who made this anthology possible!

Title: [to all of the queens that are fighting alone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144158)  
Length: 9:58 (16 MB MP3)

[Mediafire Download Link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/w2is4sw82bk8pk2/%255BTortall%255D_to_all_of_the_queens_that_are_fighting_alone.mp3/file) | [Paraka Productions Streaming Link](https://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/CCPAI/%5bTortall%5d%20to%20all%20of%20the%20queens%20that%20are%20fighting%20alone.mp3)


End file.
